My Brother's Best Friend
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: I’ve always been told that the first step to resolving a problem is admitting you have one. So here it goes. My name is Alyssa Wood. I’m sixteen years old and I’m in love with my brother’s best friend. That’s right. I’m in love with Cedric Diggory."
1. Chapter 1

**Trinity: As usual, I do not own Harry Potter. That lovely piece of literature belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is my first Cedric/OC story. Please be kind. It is completely AU. Be kind, review. Btw, there is a line straight out of the book _Twilight_. I do not own this either, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

I've always been told that the first step to resolving a problem is admitting you have one. So here it goes. My name is Alyssa Wood. I'm sixteen years old and I'm in love with my brother's best friend. That's right. I'm in love with Cedric Diggory. I'm not sure when it happened, but it did.

Cedric and my brother, Oliver, have been best friends since Ced's and my first year. Despite the one year difference and the house rivalries, the two boys hit it off. Even though we're in the same year, Ced and I have never been friends. Probably because I could care less about Quidditch. We'd talk every once in a while, but never anything serious or important. Regardless, I was irresistibly and irrevocably in love with him.

"Hey Alyssa." Oliver said, knocking on my door. "I'm going to hop in the shower. Ced'll be here soon. Keep him company till I get out."

I nodded. "Sure."

He smiled. "Thanks sis."

"Go shower." I laughed. "You stink." He just rolled eyes and apperated. Damn him for being seventeen. I didn't have to wait long for the doorbell to ring. I ran down the stairs and made sure my clothes looked fine. I had put on a light blue camisole and a khaki skirt…I had known Cedric was coming over. I opened the door and smiled. "Hi Cedric."

My goodness he looked good. His Quidditch toned body was covered with a white polo and a pair of denim jeans. He ran his hand through his wavy bronzish hair. "It's about time." he joked. I rolled my eyes. "You know, you look just like your brother when you do that."

I moved so he could come in. "I know. I can't count all the times I've been told that I'm the female version of Oliver. Hell, even my parents told me that. 'If only you liked Quidditch.' Mom always says, 'Then the boys would be all over you.'" I stopped in my rant, realizing that I over shared. "So…" I said slowly, leading him to the living room. "How's summer going?"

Cedric plopped down on the couch and stretched. "Pretty boring actually. I can't wait till school starts."

I sat on the chair next to him. "Just a few more days."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't sound very excited."

I shrugged. "I'm not really. It's Oliver's last year."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"It's rather depressing."

"What's depressing?" Oliver asked entering the living room, freshly showered and dressed similar to Cedric.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "So what are you two boys doing today?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. Probably just hanging out around here." He walked into the kitchen. "You guys want anything?"

"No." we both yelled. I stood up. "Guess I'll go up to my room and leave you guys alone."

As I started to leave, Cedric grabbed my hand. "You look real nice today Aly. Blue is definitely your color."

I swallowed, speechless. "Thanks." I managed to whisper, blush rising to my cheeks. He gave me one of his 'oh-so-sexy' smirks. I looked away and smiled. "I'll see you later."

* * *

The last few days of summer went by much like that one. Every time Oliver was out of the room, Cedric would pay me a compliment. I was beginning to get a little weirded out. In all the time I had known him, he'd never acted this way…not towards me anyway. "You should ask him about it." Katie Bell said the day before school started. I had just told her about Cedric's odd behavior.

I lay on my bed and whispered into the receiver, "And how am I supposed to do that without letting him know that I've been in love with him for like ever?"

"Isn't it about time you told him?"

"Katie, he's my brother's best friend. He probably just thinks of me as Oliver's little sister."

"Oh please. You guys are in the same year and house. There is no way he only thinks of you as Ollie's little sister."

I cringed. I hated it when Katie used her pet name for Oliver around me. "Will you please not call him that?"

Katie laughed. "Sorry Aly. It becomes a habit after dating someone for almost a year."

"Ugh. At this rate you'll be my sister-in-law within two years." Katie and I burst into laughter. There was a knock on my door. It opened and Cedric walked in. My laughter died.

"Aly? Are you okay?"

"Gotta go. I have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Bye." I hung up without hearing Katie's response. "Hey Ced." I greeted, hoping my voice didn't sound as nervous as I thought it did.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Uh…sure." I sat up, allowing him room to sit on the bed if he chose to. He did. "What's up?"

"Not much. Your mom sent Oliver to town to pick up some stuff for dinner."

"Oh. Why didn't you go with him?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to come talk to you."

I was surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah." He scooted closer. "We've known each other for six years, but we've never really talked."

"W-we've talked." I stuttered.

"Yeah. About school and whatnot. But not about you."

"I'm not that interesting. Really. What could you possibly want to know about me?"

He came even closer. "I want to know why you get so nervous around me." He reached around me and pulled my brown hair from its ponytail. It flowed over my shoulders in a wave. "I want to know why you always wear your hair up when it's so beautiful down." He ran his hand through it. "It's so soft."

I leaned my head against his hand. "Cedric." I whispered.

"And I want to know why every time I touch you, I get an electric shock through my body." He was leaning so close to me that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Cedric. I—"

"Ssh." He placed a finger on my lips, quieting me. He then replaced it with his lips. I couldn't believe it. I was kissing Cedric Diggory. His lips were softer than I had ever imagined. The kiss intensified when he gently slid his tongue in my mouth. My hand traveled up his chest to his neck. I planted my hands in his hair, holding him to me. His hands went from my hair to my waist, pulling me under him as we laid back on my bed.

My breathing became ragged when he moved his mouth to my neck. He nibbled on a very sensitive spot on my shoulder. "Oh Cedric." I moaned. He smiled against my neck.

Then the moment was ruined when we heard my mom yell, "Oliver! You know better than to apperate behind me when I have sharp objects in my hands!"

Oliver's laugh carried upstairs. "Sorry mom. I'm going to go find Ced."

Cedric jumped away from me faster than Snape confronted with shampoo. "Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said, running a nervous hand through his messy hair.

I looked at him, hurt and confused. We had just had a serious make-out session that teetered on the edge of something more and now he was giving me the brush off? What in the world was going on? Before I could voice my thoughts, Oliver appeared in my doorway. "Hey guys. Woah, what happened here?" He gestured to the messy sheets and our appearance.

Cedric and I shared a look. "Alyssa saw a spider." Cedric explained.

Oliver nodded. Everyone knew I was petrified of spiders. "Come on Ced. I picked up some videos while I was in town." Cedric nodded and followed him out. He turned to give me one last look. All I could do was glare.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day mom and dad took us to Kings Cross Station. When I say 'we' I mean me, Oliver, and Cedric. I was none too happy when I was told we were taking Cedric with us since his dad had to work. And to add to my unhappiness, I was stuck sitting in the back seat between the two boys. As soon as we got to our platform, I said a quick goodbye to my parents and boarded the train. I was hoping Oliver and Cedric would sit in a different compartment. But when I remembered we all had the same friends, I resigned to just sit next to the window with my nose in a book. Sweet Merlin, I was turning into Hermione Granger.

The compartment door slid open. I expected to see Cedric and Oliver but was met with Katie instead. "What happened yesterday?" she asked as soon as she sat across from me. "Why was Cedric in your room?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied, my voice implying her to drop it.

She eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything. Oliver and Cedric entered our compartment. Oliver smiled at Katie. He kissed her cheek. "I've missed you."

Katie just blushed. "They're so gross, eh Aly?" Cedric joked. I just glared at him. His smile left. Thankfully, neither Oliver nor Katie noticed.

"Got room for four more?" the Weasley Twins, Fred and George, asked. They had their girlfriends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, with them.

"Sure." Cedric said while sitting next to me. I didn't think it was possible to cram eight people into one compartment, but it was. I wasn't very comfortable. Being this close to Cedric was always hard, but after what happened yesterday, it was practically unbearable.

I stood. "This compartment is a little too crowded for me. I'll catch you guys later." I walked out and closed the door. I walked to the back of the train and found a next to empty compartment. The only inhabitant was an older man who was sleeping. I read the luggage above him. "Remus J. Lupin." I shrugged and sat on the opposite seat.

It didn't take long for Katie to find me. "What is going on Alyssa Marie?" she whispered harshly.

"You can talk normally. He's completely out of it."

She sat next to me. "And you completely ignored my question."

I sighed. "Fine. But you cannot tell anyone. Got it?" She nodded. "Okay." I told her everything that'd happened the day before, glossing over the fact that I was currently hiding a dark hickey under my polo.

"That jerk." she hissed when I finished.

"Yup." I ran my hand through my bangs. "I don't know why he did any of it." My voice broke. "Did he find out my true feelings for him and decide to play with me?"

Katie hugged me. "He's not that mean. He looked pretty upset when you got up and left."

"What am I going to do Katie? I love him so much, but after yesterday…I'm just so hurt and angry."

"I don't know, but we need to change into our robes. We're almost there."

"I don't want to go back while he's there."

Katie gave me a stern look. "You can't avoid him. You're both in Hufflepuff."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

When we got back to our original compartment, we found it empty. "They probably left to change." Katie said, grabbing her trunk.

I pulled out my uniform and locked the door. "And you said I couldn't avoid him." Without thinking, I pulled my polo over my head. I heard Katie gasp and realized I had just exposed my hickey. "Shit."

"Holy cow!" she exclaimed. "You told me he just nibbled. You didn't tell me he was a wannabe vampire!"

"I didn't notice until last night." I said, buttoning my shirt and putting on my yellow and black tie. "Hence the collared shirt."

We were silent while we finished dressing. "Did you like it?" she asked suddenly.

"Did I like what?" I asked while putting my luggage back in the rack. I sat back down after unlocking the door.

"When Cedric bit you."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Please? Oliver's never given me one."

"I never gave you what?" Oliver asked, entering the compartment followed by Cedric. I couldn't help but notice how delectable he looked in his uniform. He sat next to me and Oliver next to Katie.

My eyes flashed to Cedric and back to the couple in front of me. "A hickey."

Oliver blushed. I felt Cedric tense. "How'd this become a topic of discussion?" Oliver asked.

"Just normal girl talk." Katie and I replied in unison.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from telling my sister every private detail of our relationship Kates."

I nodded. "Me too. There are just some images that stay in your brain forever."

* * *

I totally zoned out during the sorting ceremony and before I knew it, I was in the common room. I loosened my tie and started to relax on the plush couch. "So how was your summer?" Rob Quinton, a fifth year and a good friend of mine, asked.

I shrugged. "It was okay. Pretty boring really."

"I'm sorry." He looked around then whispered, "Make any leeway with Cedric?"

"That's really something I don't want to talk about."

"Okay, but look who's coming to talk to you."

I looked toward the entrance to the boys' dorms and groaned. Cedric was heading straight towards me. "Bugger off Quin." I said. He left with a grin on his face.

"Can we talk?" Cedric asked, sitting next to me.

"Physically? Yes. With each other? No." I stood to leave, but he caught my arm.

"Please Aly?"

I made the mistake of looking at him. He had his most sincere puppy look on. I sighed and looked around the room, everyone had gone to bed. "Fine." I sat back down.

"Thank you."

"What do you want Diggory?"

Cedric flinched. I had never called him by his last name. "I want to talk about yesterday." he finally said.

"Well I don't."

"Humor me. I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

Hurt rushed over me for the umpteenth time that day. But with that hurt came anger. "You're apologizing for kissing me?"

His eyes met mine. "Never. I'll never apologize for that."

I was confused. "Wait. What?"

He grabbed both my hands in his. "I'm apologizing for what happened after. With Oliver." He sighed. "You have no idea how hard it is to feel this way about your best friend's sister."

"About as hard it is feeling this about your brother's best friend?"

He smiled. "Did you just admit you like me?"

"Only if you did."

"Oh I did." he said before pulling me into a kiss, much like the first one we shared. I took the initiative this time and lay on the couch, pulling him with me. I opened my legs so he could lay between them. He sighed as his body made contact with mine. He undid the top three buttons on my shirt and pushed it open. "Woah." he said, running his hand over the hickey he'd left the previous day.

I laughed. "Yeah. Katie called you a wannabe vampire."

"Katie knows?"

"Yes. Now get back here." I pulled his head back down to mine. Instead of kissing him, however, I did my own work on his neck. I bet and sucked on an extra sensitive spot. He leaned into me and I could tell just how much he wanted me.

"Aly, as much as I'm loving this," he started in a low voice, "we need to stop. Otherwise I'm going to take you here and now. And I don't think your brother would appreciate me deflowering his little sister in the middle of the Hufflepuff common room."

I let my hands drop. "My brother." I groaned.

"Yes. Your brother." Cedric said, nuzzling my neck.

"We can't just drop this. Especially not after tonight."

He looked at me. "Let's not tell him. Not yet anyway. We can wait till he warms up to the idea. If we get Katie in on it, it shouldn't take long."

I smiled. "Good. Now we should probably go to bed." I glanced down at his erection. "Looks like someone needs a cold shower."

Cedric looked down and blushed. "He…he…oops."

"I didn't think I had that affect on anyone." I said while he pulled me up off the couch.

"You have on me for a long time." he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Aly."

"Night Ced." I gave his hand a squeeze before heading to my dorm for a cold shower of my own."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the girls in my dorm squealing like a bunch of first years. "And did you see Oliver Wood last night?" Arabelle Harris squealed. "Gryffindor never looked so good."

"I know." Kristy Lewis said.

"Can you imagine what he looks like naked?" Vivi Andrews asked. The girls squealed again.

I sat up and rubbed my forehead. "Girls, would you please refrain from talking about how hot my brother is in front of me? It's really quite disturbing."

The girls looked embarrassed. "Sorry." they mumbled.

I got out of bed and gathered my things. "It's okay." I left them to go shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

"You look irritated." Cedric said when I walked in the common room. He kissed my cheek when no one was looking.

"I am." I grumbled. We headed out to the Great Hall.

"Why?"

"I woke up to the girls in my dorm talking about how Oliver looks naked." I sighed. "Not an image I want in my head."

Cedric twitched. "Me either."

"Sometimes I hate being Oliver's sister."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Oliver said behind me. He and Katie were coming down the stairs. He put his free arm around my shoulders.

"Hey. You try dealing with waking up to your roomies talking about how hot your sister is and wondering how she looks naked." I replied.

Oliver dropped his arm. "I would beat them senseless for even thinking of you like that. Nobody has sexual thoughts about my sister." Katie and I looked at Cedric who suddenly looked pale. "Right Ced?"

Cedric jumped. "Oh. Yeah."

Oliver looked at his friend. "You okay Ced? You look pale."

"I'm fine." he squeaked. He cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Just imagining what you'd do to those guys." Oliver seemed to not notice the frightened look Cedric had.

Katie and I looked at each other and cracked up laughing. Oliver shook his head. "Women."

* * *

"So, Ced." I started. The two of us were walking to our first class. "I take it from your reaction to Oliver's unknown threat; you've either a) thought about how hot I am or b) thought about me naked." I paused. "I just can't decide which. Care to enlighten me?"

Cedric pulled me into an empty classroom and closed the door. He pushed me against the wall and attacked my mouth. He pulled away, his breathing ragged. "For your information I have done both quite frequently."

I caught my breath. "Good to know." The warning bell went off. "Come on. We got to get to class."

He grabbed my arm. "Have you ever thought that way about me?"

I smiled and opened the door. "Wouldn't you like to know." I left him standing there.

"Hey!" I heard him yell. "That's not fair!"

* * *

"Wait, wait." Katie said. "He actually admitted having sexual thoughts about you?"

I nodded and skipped a rock across the lake. "Yeah. And then he asked me if I'd ever thought of him that way."

Katie squealed. "What'd you say?"

I sat next to her and leaned against our tree. "I said, 'Wouldn't you like to know' and ran off."

"You did not."

"I did." I laughed. "You should've seen his face when he got to Charms. It was priceless." I sighed then became serious. "Katie, can I ask you a personal question?"

She noticed my change in attitude. "Shoot."

"How far have you gone with my brother?"

My question caught her off guard. "Woah. Why?"

I shrugged. "Curious minds want to know."

"As strange as it is, you and Ced have actually gone a little farther than us. We've only ever snogged."

"No way."

"It's true. I don't know if he's trying to protect my virtue or his or what, but it's driving me **crazy**!" She chucked a rock into the middle of the lake. I could see why she made Chaser all those years ago.

"I'm sensing some hostility."

"I have needs too!" she shouted. "I'm sorry if I'm not content to just get off n my own just imagining my significant other."

I held my hands up. "Woah. Stop right there. We are now entering the land of too much information."

"Sorry." she blushed. "Why'd you really want to know?"

I sighed. "I didn't want you to judge me."

She was silent. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "We've only snogged. Though I think I may have marked him last night. Anyway!" I paused, trying to put together my words carefully. "I've loved him for five years. He's had a starring role in every fantasy I've ever had. I…um…I mean…"

"You want him to be your first." Katie finished for me. I nodded. "Why would I judge you? We're practically in the same boat."

We started laughing. "What are you bird laughing about now?" Oliver asked, appearing out of nowhere with Cedric. I couldn't help but blush when Cedric looked at me, thinking about what Katie and I had just talked about.

"Just girl stuff." Katie answered.

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

I smirked at him. "Last time I checked, I was a girl. How bout you Katie?"

She felt her chest. "Yup. Still a girl."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Let's go. It's time for dinner."

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Cedric and I cuddled in one of the poofy chairs. I sat on his lap, my head on his shoulder. He had one hand on my stomach and the other was drawing circles on my upper thigh exposed by my black short shorts. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I have a question, but I'm afraid to ask it."

He pushed my yellow tee up a little so his hand touched my skin. "You can ask me anything."

"Promise not to laugh and be truthful."

"Promise."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Have you ever got off while thinking about me?"

He was quiet for a while. "Truthfully? About a million times."

I turned to face him, unintentionally straddling him. "Really?"

Cedric placed his hands on my hips. "Really."

"When?"

"Usually at night."

"I meant when'd you…wait…usually?" I asked, distracted from my original question.

He chuckled. "It's not my fault you have such an effect on me that I have to skip class every now and then to relieve myself."

"Hmm…cool. But when'd this start? Cause, dude, I had no clue."

"Neither did anyone else." He smiled. "Okay, so the first time I was actually at your house. I was staying over. This was about a year or so ago. Anyway, it was two or three in the morning and I was heading back to Oliver's room after using the restroom. I walked past your room and heard you say my name. I backtracked and was going to reply when I realized what you were doing. You were writhing on your bed and moaning my name. It set me off. I made a u-turn and went straight to the bathroom. And every time since, all I've thought about was you."

I swallowed. "Um wow." I realized that my hands were trembling slightly. "I'm going to go to bed."

I got off him and helped him up. He looked away while adjusting himself. "Sounds good. Goodnight Aly." He kissed me lightly on the lips before we went our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

We carried on our secret relationship for a few weeks before we were caught. Lucky for us, it was a Hufflepuff, and Hufflepuffs are very loyal to their house. Because of that, we didn't have to hide our feelings in the common room. Over the next few weeks our make-out sessions became more intense. We never went farther than that. But that changed the week before his seventeenth birthday.

* * *

"I'm glad we don't have to hide from our own house." I whispered as Cedric nuzzled my neck. We were on his bed, drapes pulled closed, having one of our make-out sessions. "Cause that couch was killing my back."

Cedric chuckled. "I'm not sure how much longer my knees would've lasted on that rock." His hand drew circles on a bare piece of skin on my hip. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I smiled. "Only about a million times over the summer."

"Well, I never did this." He kissed that bare patch of skin. He pushed my shirt up a little and kissed a trail to my belly button and then up a little further. He looked up at me. "May I?" I nodded, too nervous to speak. He unbuttoned my school shirt and pushed it off with my help. His eyes locked onto my breasts, covered by a black and light blue lacy bra. "Woah." he whispered.

I blushed. "Do you like?" Cedric nodded. I smiled. "Well, I you want, touch this." I pointed to a rose in between my breasts. Cedric did as told and pressed it. My bra opened and I pushed the fabric off and threw it to the floor, joining my shirt.

His eyes widened. "Woah." He ran his hands over my breasts. I moaned as his fingers lingered on my nipples. He noticed how much I enjoyed it and began to play with them, making them hard. my eyes were closed, so I didn't see what he was about to do. I moaned even louder when I felt his hot, wet mouth make contact with one nipple, his fingers still playing with the other.

"Oh my." My breathing became more intense. Cedric smiled and turned his mouth to my other nipple. His hands slid down my stomach and began undoing my skirt.

He sat back on his heels and looked at me. "Is this alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"If you stop," I said. "I may very well explode."

He gave me the sexiest smirk **ever**. "Well okay then." He pulled my skirt down and threw it to the floor. He admired my matching thong before removing that as well. I was now completely naked. Cedric took all of me in, swallowing very hard. "You are so beautiful." He kissed the inside of my thigh and made a trail to my entrance. He ran his tongue over my clitoris. My hips bucked against him and I had to put my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming. He placed his hands on my hips, holding me down while I writhed.

I could feel myself getting closer to my climax. "Oh Cedric." I managed to whisper while gripping his sheets. My entire body began convulsing and a wave of pure pleasure washed over me. Feeling myself coming, I grabbed his head and pulled his lips to mine. I screamed into his mouth as the most powerful orgasm I've ever had hit me.

Cedric pulled away from me and smiled nervously. "Well?"

"That was amazing." I said when I had recovered.

"I'm glad. That was the first time I'd ever done that."

I just smiled and sat up to kiss him. "Now it's your turn." I pushed him down on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. I kissed his chest every time I undid a button. When I had finished his shirt, I pushed it off him and threw it to the floor. I slid my hands up and down his bare chest, loving the feel of his soft skin. Upon undoing his pants and pushing them down, I made an interesting discovery. Cedric Diggory goes commando.

One shaking hand slid around his width, an action that made Cedric jerk with anticipation. Not really knowing what I was doing, but knowing he enjoyed it, I began moving my hand up and down at an increasing speed. My other hand was keeping busy playing with his balls. As Cedric began moving more and his breathing became more erratic, I decided to try one more thing. Slowing my speed, I took him into my mouth. "Aly! Oh Merlin." He groaned in surprise. I continued my work, pleasuring him as he did me, until he moaned, "I'm coming. I-I-" I removed my mouth barely in time before he exploded all over my hand. "Oh, wow. That was just…wow."

I smiled. "I'm glad you liked it." I grabbed my wand from the floor and cast a cleaning spell on the two of us. I stretched and yawned. "Ugh. I think it's time for me to go to bed."

Cedric pulled me to his chest. "Stay with me tonight."

I snuggled closer. "Okay. But we should probably get dressed. Personally, I only want one guy seeing me naked."

He smiled. "Good point." He pulled up his pants and left the bed. He returned a few minutes later in a pair of blue pj pants. He handed me a pair of yellow shorts and a 'Weird Sisters' t-shirt.

I took them and put them on. I had to roll the shorts up a few times so they would fit. "How do I look?"

He grinned at me and got in bed. "Sexy."

I grinned back. "Good. Now move over." He moved over and I got in bed, my back facing him. He wrapped his arms around me. "This is nice. Good night Cedric."

"Goodnight Alyssa."

* * *

I was glad the next day was Saturday. No alarms and no classes. I was content enough to just stay in Cedric's arms all day, but I couldn't. Today was a Hogsmeade trip and I needed to get Cedric something for his birthday. "Mmm. Good morning." Cedric whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him and smiled. "Good morning." I whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

Cedric smiled. "Best sleep of my life."

"Best sleep of your life so far." I said with a knowing smile.

He raised an eyebrow but his response was cut off by Devin Patterson, one of Cedric's roommates. "Ced, you up?"

"Uh…yeah." Cedric said uncertainly.

"Good. Cause me and the guys were wondering where you got this?" Devin opened the drapes and in one hand held my thong.

The other two boys, Carlos O'Connell and Rick Olivera, joined in on Devin's laughter. I grabbed my thong and buried my face into Cedric's chest. "It seems our little Cedric has finally grown up and lost his V-card." Rick joked.

"Bugger off guys." Cedric said. "We didn't have sex."

Devin looked at us skeptically. "Then why are your thong and bra on the floor?"

I glared at him and pushed him away so I could get up. "Have you ever tried sleeping in a thong?" I asked, gathering the rest of my clothes. "It's not very comfortable." I turned to Cedric. "I'll meet you in the common room in about twenty minutes."

Cedric nodded. "Okay."

* * *

I had made it to my dorm without running into anyone, thank God. I closed the door as quietly as possible. "Look who finally came back to her own room." Vivi said from her bed.

I ignored her tone and dumped my clothes in the hamper by our bathroom. I went over to my trunk and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a purple tunic sweater. "So how was he? Sex with Cedric has to be amazing." Arabelle said, coming out from the bathroom.

"For your information, I did not have sex with Cedric!" I shouted. "Just because we slept n the same bed and I borrowed some pjs does not mean we had sex!" I went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"She must be telling the truth." I heard Kristy say. "Otherwise she wouldn't be so bitchy."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Katie asked. We were standing outside Hogsmeade's only lingerie store. "Wait. Let me guess. You want to get something special for Cedric." I blushed. "I was right!" She laughed. "I guess you've decided what to give Cedric for his birthday then."

"Well…yeah." I said opening the door to the shop. "I mean…we both want it and it is a rather romantic gift."

Katie scowled. "I wouldn't know."

I sighed as I perused through the clearance rack. "Katie, if you want him so bad, take charge. Don't wait around for him to decide where and when."

Katie nodded. "You're right. Thanks Aly."

"No problem." I said, holding up a yellow and black see-through teddy with matching boy shorts. "Just spare me the imagery."

"It's a deal."

* * *

The night of Cedric's birthday arrived and Oliver had put together a party in the Room of Requirement. I had gotten there a little late due to my indecisiveness regarding my outfit. I surveyed the room, seeing who all had come and searching for my man. It looked as if all the sixth and seventh years from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff had come. Oliver cam up to mea and kissed my cheek. "Hello sis. Glad you made it."

I smiled. "Sorry I'm late. Where's the birthday boy?"

Oliver pointed to a couch in the far corner. What I saw broke, no, shattered my heart. Cedric was sitting on the couch with Cho Chang…kissing. "Don't they look good together? I did that."

The other gift I had brought for Cedric, a glass figurine of a Swedish Short-Snout dragon, fell to the floor and crashed. Everyone looked at me. Cedric saw me and had an 'oh shit' look. He pushed Cho away and headed towards me. But the damage was done. I turned and ran out the door.

* * *

**Trinity: If you guys know where I got the names "Carlos O'Connell" and "Rick Olivera," kudos to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Oliver's POV)**_

"What the hell?" I said as Cedric ran past me, chasing after my sister. "What is going on?"

Katie came up to me, glaring. "You stupid son of a bitch! Are you that fuckin' blind?!" Katie was yelling at me, Katie **never** yelled at me. I must have fucked up somehow. "You're damn sister has been in love with Cedric for six damn years! And two months ago, Cedric admitted the same fuckin' thing!"

"If he was in love with her, why was he kissing Cho?" I asked, extremely confused.

Cho came up to us. "He didn't. I kissed him right before Alyssa came in. He didn't want to kiss me."

"Good job Oliver." Katie snarled. "You've managed to hurt your best friend and shatter your sister in one night."

Yup. I fucked up. Big time.

* * *

_**(Alyssa's POV)**_

"Alyssa!" Cedric yelled after me. "Alyssa!"

I wouldn't suggest running and crying at the same time. You run out of air fast. I stopped and turned to face Cedric. "What do you want?"

"Talk to me." he pleaded.

"Talk to you about what?" I snapped. "About the fact that I was going to give myself to you tonight and then I find you kissing another girl?"

"Aly, you don't understand."

"No Cedric, you don't understand. I have loved you for six years. You've all I've ever thought about. But this," I paused, trying to keep my composure. "This is just too much." I took a deep breath, tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry. Goodbye." I took off running back to the common room, not daring to look back at Cedric.

* * *

I stayed in my bed the rest of the weekend. Lin, a house-elf I absolutely adored, brought me food. My roommates steered clear of me whenever possible. Owls came from Cedric, Oliver, and Katie. I even received one from Cho. But I just casted Incendio on them. It was Sunday night when I received a visitor.

I was lying on my bed, cuddled up with my stuffed penguin, when there was a knock on my door. I heard it open and close, but saw no one. When I felt someone sit on my bed, I knew what was going on. "Take off the cloak. Now."

"Someone's not happy to see her best friend." Katie said, pulling off the invisibility cloak she borrowed from Harry.

"If I wanted to talk, I would've owled you back."

"Aly, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I swallowed, unsure of how to answer her. "I'm..to be honest, I don't know how I am. I [pretty much just want to die. And strangle Oliver. And hex Cedric to hell."

"You're very violent when you're upset."

I shrugged. "It's just my way."

"I should tell you." she said. "Cho—"

I interrupted her. "I don't want to hear anything to do with Cho, Oliver, or Cedric."

"But—"

"No buts."

* * *

Monday came and I knew I couldn't hide in my dorm any longer. I had classes after all. I got out of bed and threw on my uniform, not speaking to my roommates. I walked to the common room for the first time in days. Rob saw me first and gave me a hug, which I only returned half-heartedly. "You alright?" he asked. I shrugged. "Let's get you out of here before Cedric gets down here." I nodded and let him lead me to breakfast.

"You look horrible." Angelina said when we got to the Great Hall.

Katie smacked her arm. "That's just what she needs to hear." She turned to me. "Your brother wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him." I said.

Rob rubbed my arm. "Talk to him Aly. He's your brother."

I glared at Rob. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

Katie smiled. "He's in the courtyard.

* * *

When I reached the courtyard, I found Oliver sitting alone on the bench in the far left. I made it to him and cleared my throat. He looked up at me. "Aly."

"What do you want Oliver?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for Cedric's party. I'm the one that pushed Cho on Ced. I had no idea of his feelings for you and vice versa. If I had—"

"You'd what?" I asked. "You're not going to expect me to think that you'd be excited to have Cedric and me together. You're too protective of me. Do you remember what you did to that poor muggle boy who asked me out years ago? That black eye didn't go away for months and he still twitches when he sees us. Maybe if you weren't so over protective, Cedric and I wouldn't have felt like we had to hide our relationship. Then he wouldn't have kissed Cho and I wouldn't be so damn heartbroken." I paused in my rant. "Are we done now? I have class in five minutes and I still need to eat."

"Yeah." he whispered. "I'm sorry Aly."

"I know you are." With that, I walked back to the Great Hall.

* * *

My day went by relatively easy. I was the last one in class and the first to leave. It was a rather effective way of avoiding Cedric, who I had every class with. I used this method all week, and, surprisingly enough, it worked. I was so impressed with myself. It was no Friday afternoon, a week since that blasted birthday party, and I was currently sitting in the library with Katie, working on an essay Snape assigned. "You're coming to the game tomorrow, right?" She was referring to the Quidditch game of Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor.

"Probably not. I'm trying to stay under Cedric's radar."

"You're not doing a very good job of it." Katie said. I looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Oh please. You cannot tell me you honestly believe Cedric has stopped watching and thinking about you. Not to mention, he's always asking about you."

I rolled up my now finished essay. "Why should he care? He's the one that went off and kissed some Ravenclaw slut." I spat the last two words with venom.

Katie looked at me in shock. "You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Ced didn't kiss Cho. She kissed him. Apparently, he kept telling her that there was another girl he liked. I guess she was trying to get him to like her or something and kissed him right before you came in."

"Then what I saw was him fighting her off?" Katie nodded. "I broke it off with him for no reason." I felt my eyes tearing up. "That's what he was trying to tell me. I am such a fool."

Katie grabbed my hand. "Come on. Let's go find the twins. They'll cheer you up." We gathered our things and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. "I can't believe Oliver didn't tell you about Cho."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oliver knew?"

"Yeah, Cho told both of us."

I took a few breaths to calm myself. "I don't think now is the best time for me to be near my brother. I'll just head back to my house." I hugged Katie. "Night. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Trinity: Here you go my lovely readers, a Chapter 5. Just to let you all know, I'm not planning on having this story go on for as long as my others have been. There's only a few more chapters left I think. Of course, if enough people want it, I would consider writing a sequel. Let me know your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't paying attention as I walked through the portrait hole and straight into someone. "I'm so sorry." I said and bent down to pick up my things.

"Alyssa." said the person I ran into, a voice I would recognize anywhere. The voice of Cedric Diggory.

I froze. I was not prepared for this. Not yet. I stood up but kept my eyes down. "Cedric."

"H-how are you?" he nervously asked.

"Fine. Just coming back from the library."

"Good. Listen, I've been trying to talk to you."

"Cedric…"

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head so he could look me in the eyes. "Please Alyssa?"

I sighed, looking into his gray eyes. They were not as bright as I was used to. "Okay. But not here."

He nodded. "Room of Requirement?"

"That's fine. Just let me put my things away."

* * *

The walk to the Room of Requirement was spent in an awkward silence. I took the time to try and figure out what to say when we got to our destination, as well as admire how good Cedric looked in jeans. I shook my head and put my hands in my own jean pockets. "Ladies first." he said, opening the door for me.

I gave him a small smile and walked into the room. I sat on the couch we were provided and brought my legs up so I was sitting Indian-style. Cedric sat on the other end. "What'd you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"The night of my birthday." he said. I had never seen him this serious, not even about Quidditch. "About what happened with Cho. I swear I didn't kiss her."

I nodded. "I know. Katie just told me." I put my head in my hands. "I can't believe I even thought—but it looked—and then—"

Cedric grabbed my hands and pulled them from my face." I know how it must've looked. I understand your reaction." He kissed both my hands.

I smiled. "How can you be so understanding?"

"Because I love you."

Tear began forming in my eyes. He said he loved me. He actually admitted it. "I love you too."

He brushed my tears away. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I never thought you'd be mine." I paused. "You are mine…right?"

Cedric smiled and kissed me. "As long as you'll have me." He leaned in to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. The couch changed to a queen sized bed right underneath us. "A week is too long for me to not touch this body. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." I said. I ran my tongue from his neck to his ear. He unzipped my Hogwarts hoodie and took off my pale pink shirt. He then undid my jeans and threw them to the ground. I was only in a pink bra and matching boy shorts.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

I reached up to him and took off his shirt. "Cedric, I was planning on doing this on your birthday. Believe me, I want this just as much as you do." I undid his jeans and pushed them off along with his rarely worn boxers. I looked at the naked man before me. I know, I've seen him like this before, but I was a little too nervous to really take him in.

Cedric never broke eye contact with me as he took off my bra and underwear. We were taking each other in when a silver packet appeared next to my head. He picked it up and chuckled. The packet was a condom. "This room really does give you what you need." He looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes." Cedric kissed my lips and opened the packet. He carefully rolled the condom on and placed himself at my entrance, lightly brushing against me, turning me on even more.

"If it hurts too much, tell me and we'll stop." he said. I took a deep breath as he slid into me, stretching my walls. We stayed like that for a moment while my body adjusted to his. "Ready?" I nodded. He pulled out almost all the way before entering me again. He did this a few more times, each time the pain lessened.

"Cedric." I breathed, letting the pleasure take over me. He kissed my neck while thrusting in and out of me. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax. "Faster." He obliged and hastened his speed."

"Oh, Alyssa." he moaned. "You feel so good." A few more thrusts and we both came, calling each other's name. He rolled off me and collapsed. "Wow."

My pulse was racing. "Yeah."

He finally got the strength to get off the bed and dispose of the condom. He grabbed his wand and performed the cleaning spell over both of us. He crawled back onto the bed and pulled the covers over us. "We should probably go back to the common room." he whispered.

I lay my head on his chest. "Don't wanna. I'm comfortable here."

Cedric laughed and put both arms around me. "You win." He kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight Aly. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I realized three things: 1) I was naked, 2) I wasn't in my bed, and 3) someone's arm was across my stomach, holding me to them. I turned over as gently as I could and came face to face with Cedric. A naked Cedric to be exact. Memories of last night washed over me and I couldn't help but blush. I just laid there, watching him sleep. The peaceful look on his face made him look like one of those Greek gods. I ran my hand across his cheek lightly.

"A guy could get used to waking up like this." Cedric said, scaring me.

I smiled. "Oh yeah?" He nodded and pulled me into a long kiss. All of a sudden, Cedric's watch alarm went off. We looked at each other and shouted, "Quidditch!" We scrambled out of bed and dressed in a hurry. I tried to ignore the pain pulsing between my legs. _Well_, I thought as we ran to the Hufflepuff common room. _At least I'm not the one riding a broom_.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Vivi asked when I slipped into the Hufflepuff stands, barely making it in time.

I smiled. "Cedric and I talked."

"So are you back together then?" Kristy whispered.

"Yeah." I turned around to look at Arabelle. "By the way Ara, you were right."

Arabelle looked at me confused. "Right about what?"

I grinned. "Sex with Cedric is amazing."

The girls' responses to my comment were cut off by the Quidditch game starting. "Good morning everyone!" Lee Jordan said into his microphone. "Welcome to another rousing game of Quidditch, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor!" Everybody cheered. "Entering from the left of the stadium is Gryffindor, led by their captain Oliver Wood, who, rumor has it, has already been signed onto the Puddlemere United reserve team."

"Stick to the game Jordan!" McGonagall yelled.

"Yes Professor." Lee said. "And entering from the right side of the stadium is Hufflepuff, led by their captain Cedric Diggory. Cedric, according to rumors, had a fling with his best friend's, Oliver Wood, little sister Alyssa that ended horribly."

"How the hell did he know?!" I yelled. I looked at Kristy who was purposefully picking lint off her sweater. She was notorious for gossip and had a 'benefits' thing with Lee.

"Jordan!" McGonagall yelled. "What have we said about gossip on the pitch?! Stick to the game!"

"Right you are Professor." Lee's attention turned back to the game. "The captains shake hands and both teams take to the sky. Madame Hooch blows the whistle and the game begins. Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for the goal. And…she scores! Good on you Katie!"

* * *

The game went on and Gryffindor was kicking our ass. There's a reason Oliver's got a spot on the reserves team, he's just too damn good. "Knock Oliver off his broom!" I yelled.

Vivi looked at me in shock. "That's your brother!"

"Yeah and he got on my bad side. If I can't act on my aggression, I'll let someone else." We looked up just in time to see Rob get knocked off his broom. "Rob!" I grabbed Rob's girlfriend and headed down to the pitch.

* * *

_**(Cedric's POV)**_

I called a timeout as soon as I saw Rob hit the ground. The other team members and I landed and ran to Rob. His girlfriend and Alyssa met us there. "He's out could." Madame Hooch said. "You have two options Mr. Diggory. You can play on, short a beater, or you can get a substitute."

I nodded. "There's only one person who knows enough about Quidditch and our strategies." I looked at my girlfriend. "Alyssa, please?"

Alyssa looked at all our pleading eyes and sighed. "I'll do it."

* * *

_**(Alyssa's POV)**_

_I swear I'm going to kill that lovable boyfriend of mine_. I thought as I sat on my borrowed broom. I cringed at contact and took to the sky. Hopefully, the rest of the game wouldn't last too long. "It seems we have a substitution folks." Lee said. "It appears that Alyssa Wood has replaced Rob Quinton as beater."

"Alyssa!" Oliver yelled to me. "What are you doing? You suck at Quidditch! You can't hit a thing!" Oh. He was going down.

The game started up again and I made it my goal, no wait, my mission to take Oliver down. First my brother doesn't tell me the Cedric/Cho thing wasn't what I though and now he was insulting me in front of the entire school. Oh hell no. I saw a bludger flying towards me. I did a little flip and hit it right towards Oliver. It hit him right in the gut and he went down.

Hufflepuff was able to score a few goals before Cedric caught the snitch. Hufflepuff won 350 to 300. Everybody landed and before I could get off my broom, Cedric enveloped me in a huge hug and kissed me in front of the whole school. "It appears, ladies and gents, that the rumors regarding Cedric and Alyssa have been proven wrong." Lee said into the microphone, barely missing McGonagall's hand. "All I can say is: go Cedric. Bom chicka bom wow wow." This time, Lee wasn't fast enough. McGonagall smacked Lee upside the head and gave him two nights detention.

Cedric and I laughed. I grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go check on my brother."

* * *

**Trinity: Here ya go. Another chapter. I was going to post it last night, but my computer was spazzing out. Stupid computers. Well, school started back today so I don't know when I'm going to have time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to write more.**


	7. Sorry Guys

Hey guys.

As you can probably tell, I've taken a hiatus from my stories. It's not all due to writer's block. The main reason is work/school. College started back up in January so I was putting in 12 credit hours. And instead of doing my normal 15-20hr work weeks, I was pulling in about 40hrs.

Also, back in March, we found out I have a uterine fibroid, a muscle tumor located in the uterine walls. I have to have an exploratory surgery cuz of that. That hasn't been set up yet. It'll prolly be in May or June.

The reason I haven't set my surgery up yet is because on the last Saturday of March, I hit my head and gave myself a concussion. It was bad. I couldn't walk by myself, couldn't talk right, couldn't focus/think, and worst of all, I went from typing 61 words a minute to "pecking." We were afraid I was gonna stay like that. Obviously I didn't. I'm doing better, still get major headaches, but I got a clean bill of head health from my neurologist on Friday.

I'm hoping since I don't have a job anymore (I had to quit because of aforementioned paragraph) I'll be able to write more. I'm almost done with school for the year too. Hope you guys are still reading and I'm really sorry.

-Trinity-


	8. Chapter 7

The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team looked at Cedric and I as we entered the Hospital Wing. My brother gave us a weak smile and a meager wave as we approached. "How you doing?" I asked, standing hand-in-hand with Cedric.

Oliver smiled. "Not too bad."

"Sorry bout the-" I made a swinging motion with my arm.

"It's fine." He looked at his friends. "Can you guys give as a sec? We need to talk."

The team nodded and with some "Sure"s and "Okay"s, they left. Katie kissed Oliver's cheek and Cedric squeezed my hand, then they were gone. I sat in the chair Katie had been in. "What's up?"

"I know why you knocked me off my broom."

My eyebrows lifted. "Oh you do?"

He nodded. "It's because I didn't tell you about Cedric and Cho."

"Good guess."

"Cut the sarcasm Lyssa."

"Sorry. Habit." I shrugged. "So why didn't you tell me? You knew how I felt about him."  
Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was mad that neither of you told me your feelings for the other. Then I saw how upset you were over him and I never wanted to see that again. I took on the role of overprotective brother." He smiled and shook his head. "You were right about that."

I sighed and grabbed his hand. "Oliver, you have to learn to let go. Cedric and I talked last night. We're back together. This time to the public view."

He placed his other hand over mine. "Guess I just have to realize you're not my little sister anymore."

"Oliver…I'm a year younger. I'm not that little."

"Yeah I know." He paused. "I'll be okay with it as long as he treats you well and he keeps his hands off you."

I smiled. If only he knew what had transpired between me and Cedric…on second thought…he never needs to know. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for your approval. Now, I'm going to go shower cause I feel gross. I'll see you at dinner yeah?"

"Yeah. Love ya sis"

"Love ya too." I said as I left, waving.

* * *

I was halfway to my house when I was purposely bumped into. I regained my footing and turned to look at my assailant. "Chang?" I said. My assailant was none other than Cho Chang.

"Don't think you've won Wood." Cho sneered.

I raised an eyebrow. "What the devil are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Just because you and Cedric are together, doesn't mean he's yours."

I blinked a few times, trying to decipher what she said. "Firstly, that sentence made absolutely no sense. And secondly, Cedric isn't a prize. He's a great guy that I've been in love with for quite a while who loves me back. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in desperate need of a shower." I brushed past her without waiting for a response.

* * *

"Gee, it's about time." Cedric said from the couch when I finally made it to the common room.

I glared. "Sorry, would've been here sooner 'cept a little raven decided to assault me."

Cedric looked at me confused. "What?"

I sighed. "Chang bumped into me. Told me I hadn't won."

"Won what?"

"You. Apparently you're some trophy or something."

"And here I was thinkin' you'd lost a bet or something." Rob said from behind me.

I turned around and gave him a hug. "How're you feeling?"

He smiled. "Eh. I'm alright. Lucky Dumbledore was there to lessen the blow. I hear you took my place."

I gestured to my robes. "Ya think?"

Rob laughed. "Yeah. That was a stupid question." He sat in one of the plush chairs. "Emily told me that you knocked Oliver off his broom.:

"Emily would be right." Cedric said without look up from his magazine, Quidditch Weekly.

I rolled my eyes. Boys and their Quidditch. I placed my hands on his shoulders. Rob noticed this. "So, she was also right about you two getting back together?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"I can't not think these two events are connected somehow. Care to feel me in?"

"Oliver was a prat and didn't tell me Chang forced herself on Ced. Me clobbering him was my revenge."

Rob shook his head. "Girls are weird and violent."

"Not girls mate." Cedric said. "Woods."

I smacked him upside the head, causing Rob to laugh. "You totally deserved that one."

Cedric rubbed his head. "Did you have to hit so hard? Ouch."

"I am so sorry." I said with no sympathy. "Now if you boys don't mind, I'm going to take a much needed shower." I turned and walked to my room, Cedric still rubbing his head and Rob attempting to stifle his laughter.

**

* * *

**

**Trinity: ** First off, I'd like to thank you guys for your reviews. It means a lot. Now for the hard part. My writing/updating may become sporadic or depressing. My fiance lost his job Wednesday. He wanted to talk about his options today. He's probably moving to California to live with his dad, there's more job possibilities out there. Which is really depressing since I can't go with him. I'm still in college, which is fully paid, and my sister's having a baby in August and I'm the babysitter. I'm really upset right now. But I'll try not to let it affect my writing a whole lot. It is, after all, my escape from reality. Thanks guys.


	9. Chapter 8

"You played good today." Arabelle said when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." I said while holding my towel up with one hand and rifling through my trunk with the other.

"So you and Ced are back together? Officially?"

I threw a red bra and matching boy shorts on my bed. "Yup."

Kristy sighed. "Bummer." I looked at her sharply. "Not like that. Cedric's a fine specimen of man, a lot of girls are going to be upset. Better prepare for some backlash."

I nodded. "I know." I disappeared into the bathroom and came out moments later, fully clothed. "He's got his own fan club." I said, adjusting my black hip huggers. "It's at least as big as Oliver's."

"Speaking of Oliver," Vivi started. "How is he?"

I placed a headband in my hair, leaving it down for once. "He's good. He'll be discharged by dinnertime."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Arabelle agreed. She then smiled. "So, let's talk about this _**amazing**_ sex with Cedric."

I smirked. "Let's not. I'm not the kind of girl who gives out details." I started to walk out the door but stopped, my hand on the knob. I turned back to my roommates. "Let's just keep this between us. I don't want to even **think** about what my brother would do to Ced if he found out."

The other girls cringed. "Deal."

* * *

"Cute but psycho." Katie said, reading my shirt, when Cedric and I met her at the stairs. "Yeah, that's definitely you."

I stuck my tongue out. "Where's my brother?" I asked.

"I'm getting ready to meet him at the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey wants somebody to walk with him." She paused. "So I take it the two of you made up?"

"Me and Oliver?" She nodded. "Yeah. He even know that Ced and I are together."

She smiled. "That's good. I was getting ready to lock the two of you in a room and let you duke it out."

"I would've been there taking bets." Cedric said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders. "All my money would've been on you."

Katie nodded. "Mine too. You fight dirty."

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. "It's not my fault Fred and George have had more of an influence on me than my brother."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Cedric whispered and then kissed my cheek.

"Damn Ced, I thought you had taste." Cho said, passing us.

"Obviously he does." Katie called after her. "Otherwise he'd be with you." She turned back to us. "Jealous little monkey. Well, I'd better go get Oliver. I'll see you guys in a few."

Ced and I waved at her and headed toward the Great Hall. "Cho's not going to give up, is she." I said quietly.

Cedric shrugged and pulled me closer. "I don't know. Maybe. She's just jealous, that's all. She'll get over it. Eventually. Maybe."

"Aren't you all intelligent speaking today."

He stopped walking and pulled me into a hug. "It's the effect you have on me. Every time I see or touch you my brain goes dead."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Good. Cause it was." He leaned down to kiss me. The sweet moment was broken by both our stomachs growling. He laughed. "We better go eat."

"Good plan."

_**

* * *

(Cho's POV)**_

_I can't believe Cedric would choose that Wood over me._ I thought as I made my way to the Ravenclaw table. I sat in my usual spot._ She doesn't even like Quidditch!_

"What's wrong with you Chang?" Roger Davies asked.

I glared at the Hufflepuff table. "Two words. Alyssa Wood." I stabbed my meatloaf with my fork. "She just thinks she's **so** cool. Oliver's sister, buddies with the Weasley twins, friends with the famous Harry Potter, and now Cedric's girlfriend. That should be me hanging all over him, not her."

"Someone's a little jealous." He paused. "I don't know what she sees in him anyway."

I stopped mutilating my food, an idea forming in my mind. "So Roger," I began, a mischievous smile spreading across my face. "You like Alyssa right?" He nodded. "Well, I like Cedric."

"Yeah, I know. Where are you going with this Chang?"

I leaned closer to him and lowered my voice. "Between the two of us, we're bound to figure out a way to get them to break up. We're Ravenclaws for Pete's sake Anyway, they break up, you get what you want and I get what I want."

Roger grinned. "I'm in."

_**

* * *

(Alyssa's POV)**_

"How're you feeling?" Cedric whispered in my ear.

I shrugged. "I'm sore. Riding a broom today didn't help much."

He gave me his famous lopsided grin. "Sorry. I needed a substitution."

"Uh huh."

He kissed my cheek. "Anyway, I think I know what will make you feel better. Meet me at the statue of Boris the Bewildered at midnight."

I looked at him in mock shock. "Why Cedric. That's after curfew. Are you, Mr. Perfect Prefect, telling me to break the rules?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly now believing me. I shrugged. "Anyway, why can't we go together?"

"I'm on duty tonight. Nick Rovalis, one of the Slytherin Prefects, is relieving me at midnight." I just stared at him. "Oh come on, you've snuck out a million times before. Trust me, it'll make you feel better. Great even."

I saw an emotion in his eyes that I had recently grown quite accustomed to seeing, lust. "Okay." I said. "I'll just borrow Fred and George's map."

"Excellent." He kissed my cheek again. "I've got a meeting with the Quidditch team and then I have to go get my assignment from Percy for the night."

"Gotcha. I'll see you at midnight at Boris."

"Don't be late." He got up to leave, but I grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"Is that how you say goodbye to you girlfriend?"

He smiled bashfully. "Of course not. My mistake. Sorry." He bent down and placed his lips on mine.

After a few moments he pulled away. I grinned. "Well, that's more like it. Now go." I sat there and watched as Cedric walked away. I love it when he walks. After he left the hall, I stood and made my way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey sis." Oliver called to me as I walked by him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"What did I say about keeping your hands to yourself?"

I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Exactly. You only said hands. You never mentioned lips." I smiled at Katie and continued my way down to the twins.

"Alyssa!" the twins exclaimed. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

I just shook my head. "I need your map."

"No can do." Fred said.

"We gave it to Harry. He needs it more than we do." George continued.

"Think he'd lend it to me for the night?"

"You could ask." they said in unison. I hate it when they do that, it's creepy.

"I'll do that. Thanks." I looked around and continued further down the table to Harry and his friends. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Alyssa." the trio replied.

"Harry, I've got a favor to ask you."

"Shoot."

"I need to borrow the map Fred and George gave you."

Harry looked around. "You know about that?"

I nodded. "Yeah. So can I borrow it?"

"Sure." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some parchment. "Here you go." He handed it to me.

"Thanks. I'll give it to you tomorrow morning." I turned to leave.

"Hey Alyssa." Ron started. "Where were you and Cedric last night? You guys weren't on the map."

I couldn't help the smirk that appeared. "That's not any of your business Weasley."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I heard him ask as I walked away.

**

* * *

Trinity: **Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm glad I was able to get this one up. If you recall my author's note, I'm having surgery. Well, I'm having it on Thursday so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'm lucky to have gotten this chapter up. As I mentioned before, my sister is pregnant (it's a girl and she's giving her my middle name :D) and she only has three months left. Today, we had to make an emergency trip to her doctor. She was having a bunch of pain in her back and her sides. She wasn't having contractions, thank God, and the baby's heart beat is strong, but the baby isn't acting as "perfectly" as before. So my sis has to do some tests and we go back to the doctor tomorrow. I'm praying Emma Anne (the baby) won't be like her aunt (I tried to come on Memorial Day and wasn't due till July 21st). My poor mother...no wonder she's getting gray headed...


	10. Chapter 9

_I don't know why I agreed to this_. I thought as I made my way through a deserted corridor. It was close to midnight and I was on my way to meet Cedric. _Oh I know why. I'm insane and can't resist the sexiness that is my boyfriend. _I made it to the fifth floor, narrowly escaping Filch and Mrs. Norris. I looked at my watch. Cedric was five minutes late. _Jeeze. The guy arranges for a midnight rendezvous and he can't even show up on time_.

I was hiding by the side of Boris when an arm slipped around my waist and a hand clasped over my mouth, muffling my scream. I was pulled back against a strong chest. "Sorry I'm late." Cedric whispered. I narrowed my eyes and bit his hand. "Ow!" he quietly exclaimed, letting me go. "What was that for?"

"What indeed!" I snapped in a whisper. "You very nearly gave me a heart attack!" I grumbled and adjusted my Hufflepuff hoodie, shoving my wand and map in its pockets. "Why'd you want to meet me here? Although, I should just go to bed after your behavior."

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on top. "I'm sorry Aly. I didn't mean to scare you **that** much. Don't leave. Please?" He gave me a lop-sided grin, knowing it'd get him off the hook.

I took my hand back and let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine!"

Cedric kissed the tip of my nose. "Thank you." He turned to face a door I hadn't noticed. "Pine fresh" The door opened and Cedric took my hand, leading me through.

"Where are we?" I asked as I gazed around the room.

"Welcome to the Prefects bathroom, for Prefects only."

Can I just say, it pays to be a goody-two-shoes Prefect. The room was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pool's edges, each with a differently colored jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting of a blond mermaid on the wall. The mermaid was fast asleep on her rock.

_Good_. I thought. _No one's allowed to ogle my naked boyfriend's ass but me_. I watched a Cedric turned on a few taps and placed a few towels on the pool's edge. The pool began to fill with water and bubbles, and the aroma of roses filled the air. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Roses. My favorite flower."

Cedric smiled and put his arms around me. He pulled me to him. "I know."

"So Mr. Diggory," I started, drawing circles on his chest. "What exactly do you have planned for tonight?"

"Well," he started, his hands sliding up my hoodie and touching my bare skin. "You said at dinner that you were sore. So I thought a nice, hot bath would soothe your aches and pains."

"Uh huh. And you are here because?"

A sly smile overcame his features. "Why to help get those hard to reach areas of course."

"Of course." I moved my hands to his neck, entangling my fingers in the hair I found there, and brought his head down to mine. When our lips met, I felt the same thrill I always did when kissing Cedric. I would never tire of that. I felt Cedric's hands move from my waist and slowly unzip my hoodie. His eyes widened when he saw nothing but bare skin. "I had a little inkling of what your plan might be." I explained.

"You never cease to surprise me." he said with a smile. He threw my hoodie to the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist once more. He began to kiss a trail from my neck down, causing me to lean back until he was able to take a nipple into his hot, wet mouth.

"Oh Cedric." I moaned. Cedric switched to the other nipple and I began to shiver.

Cedric pushed me back upright. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"That's part of the reason." I said with my face turning pink.

He nodded and looked at the pool. It was full and the taps had turned themselves off. "It looks like the bath's ready." He stripped off his clothes and walked to the diving board. Whoever said guys didn't look good naked never saw Cedric Diggory in the buff. He gave me a wink and did a perfect wan dive into the pool.

"Goofball." I mumbled, watching as Cedric brook through the surface.

He gave me a goofy grin. "What are you waiting for? The water's great."

I shrugged and took off my black lounge pants and folded them up, placing them next to my hoodie. I walked to the edge of the pool and, with Cedric's help, descended into the hot water. "Oh, that feels good." I said, feeling my muscles relax.

"I told you so."

"Aren't you going to be made fun of for smelling like roses?" I asked. "It's not exactly manly." I dunked my head in the water and came back up, pushing my hair back.

Cedric pushed me up against the pool's wall. If it means being with you like this, then I could care less about what I smell like." He kissed me once more, albeit more passionately. I automatically opened my mouth, letting his tongue in. As our kissing intensified, I brought my legs up around his hips and pulled him up against me. This was much easier to do in the water.

When we parted to catch our breath, I leaned my forehead against his. "Do you know how much I love you?" I whispered.

"Not half as much as I love you." He kissed me again but pulled back before I could deepen it. "How're your muscles now?"

"Relaxed. You were right about me feeling better."

"I usually come here and relax after every Quidditch game." His sly smirk returned. "So, how does it feel when I do this?" He had, somehow without me noticing, placed himself at my entrance. At the end of his sentence, he thrust into me.

I gasped, the sudden thrust felt great enough on its own, but the water's movement only intensified the pleasure. "That...uh...feels...felt...feels great." Cedric smiled and latched himself to my neck and began thrusting in and out. My grip on his shoulders tightened. "Oh Cedric, you feel so amazing."

Cedric kissed his way up to my mouth. Merlin! That boy could multi-task. "You are so beautiful and feel so...well there's no word great enough to describe the way you feel." His breathing became ragged, a sure sign of him coming to climax. I started to close my eyes out of reflex. "No. Look at me." he moaned. We looked into each other's eyes as I climaxed, him coming shortly after.

My body slumped against him as I tried to catch my breath. "That was...wow." I managed to get out. I thought last night was amazing, but this definitely topped that. I'll never forget the look in Cedric's eyes as he had pumped in and out of me. I was completely overwhelmed by the love I saw in them.

Cedric kissed my forehead. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

He detached himself from me as soon as we both fully recovered. "We should probably wash before the water gets cold. I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine."

I smirked. "Yeah. I know exactly where that'll lead."

...I was right.

_**

* * *

(Cho's POV)**_

_I'm insane, but oh well. I'm hungry._ I thought as I made my way to the kitchens. I was trying to be as quiet as possible, I was dead if Filch caught me. I was almost there when I heard voices coming towards me. I ducked into an alcove just in time to see none other than Alyssa and Cedric.

"Come on Ced. I don't want to get caught." Alyssa whispered.

Cedric grabbed her by the waist. "Come on. Just one more kiss."

Alyssa turned and grinned. "You and your kissing." She kissed him lightly on the lips. I felt my stomach churn.

"I'm just addicted to kissing you. You're my personal brand of heroine. I crave you twenty-four seven."

"It was you and your cravings that kept us in the bath for three hours."

_Merlin's beard! They didn't!_ I thought. Cedric pulled her up against his body. "Is it my fault you can seduce me with just one look? Is it my fault I can't keep my hands off you? You, Miss Wood, have turned innocent Cedric Diggory into a raging nymphomaniac."

"Ditto." Alyssa said before kissing him once more. "Now come one, before we get caught." She took his hand and they ran to their house.

_I can't believe it_. I thought as I headed back to Ravenclaw Tower, no longer hungry. _Cedric and Alyssa are sleeping together_. I had just answered the door's question when it clicked. I knew just how to get them to break up. Now I just had to tell Roger.

**

* * *

Trinity:** Here's another chapter for you guys. The description of the Prefects bathroom comes directly from _Goblet of Fire_, in other words, I don't own it. I also don't own the line about heroine, that comes from Stephanie Meyer. Just as a warning, my stories may be taking a hiatus. I mentioned before that my sister had to do an emergency doctor visit. Turns out she had preeclempsia plus help, meaning her kidneys and liver weren't working properly. She was life-flighted to Salt Lake City May 20th. They did a C-section on the 21st, my dad and I found out not even five minutes before I went back for my surgery that I was an aunt. Emma Anne was born at 12:21 pm, weighing 2lbs and 13 inches long. She was 12 weeks early. To make a long and exhausting story short, both Emma and my sister are doing great. Emma is definitely a miracle baby. She's in the Newborn ICU at the University of Utah. My sister is staying at the Ronald McDonald House down there. I may or may not have to divide my summer vacation between here and there until we can bring Emma home. Because of that, I may or may not be near a computer for a week or so at a time. Which sucks. Sorry for the lack of updates that will be coming. Also, to top things off, my fiance joined the Marines this week. He gets sworn in on Monday. I'll try and get the next chap up as soon as possible, no promises though.


	11. Chapter 10

_**(Alyssa's POV)**_

"Wow, you look tired." Katie told me when I met up with her by the lake.

"Gee, thanks Katie." I covered my mouth as I yawned. "I had a late night last night."

"How is that possible? You left the Great Hall before dinner was even over." She saw me start to blush. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." I said while avoiding her eyes.

"Aly." She scrutinized me. "Let's see, your complexion is all glowy and you have a cheery disposition. You were walking kinda odd yesterday, especially after playing in the game yesterday." Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "Merlin's beard! You did it, didn't you! You and Cedric actually did it!"

"Ssh!" I exclaimed and put my hand over her mouth. "Not everybody in Hogwarts needs to know! I'm trying to keep Cedric alive by **not** letting Oliver find out."

"Sorry." she said after I removed my hand. "So you and Ced really slept together?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Two nights in a row."

"Wow, twice?"

I grinned. "I said two **nights**. I didn't say how many times. Let's just say we spent three hours in the Prefects Bathroom last night."

"Alyssa Marie Wood! You little minx." Her humorous tone turned into a concerned one. "You did use protection, right?"

"Of co—" I stopped mid-sentence. _Oh Merlin! Last night!_

"Aly?"

"I gotta go. I need to go see Pomfrey."

_**

* * *

(Cho's POV)**_

I caught up with Roger right as he was about to leave the common room. "Roger!" I called out.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." he told his friends. He came over to me. "What's up Chang?"

I put my hands on my hips. "I do have a first name."

He rolled his eyes. "Excuse me. What's up Cho?"

"Thank you." I grinned up at him. "I believe I've come up with a solution to our conundrum."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." I looked around the room to make sure no one was listening. "On my way to the kitchens this morning around three, I was forced into an alcove after hearing footsteps. Instead of seeing Filch or Snape, who should I see?"

"Who?"

"Cedric and Alyssa. They were on their way to their common room from some midnight rendezvous."

"And this is important because?"

"Because, I know what they were doing. Cedric and Alyssa have been intimate."

Roger's eyes widened and his face grew red. "You mean to tell me that they've slept together?" I nodded. "Cedric's had his hands all over **my** Alyssa?" I nodded again. "I'm gonna kill him!"

I grabbed his arm, preventing him from going on a murderous rampage. "Oh no you don't. If you kill Cedric, Alyssa will **not** be seeking comfort in your arms and I **will** be killing you."

"Then what do you propose we do?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"We threaten to tell Oliver."

"We threaten...to tell...Wood?" he asked slowly.

"Exactly! I'll tell Alyssa that if she doesn't dump Cedric, I'll tell Oliver. She'd never risk her brother going to Azkaban for murder. She'll dump Cedric, Cedric will come to me for comfort, and you'll get a shot with her. It's perfect."

Roger smiled and kissed my cheek. "You are an evil genius."

I grinned. "I know." I walked out of the common room with Roger knowing that by the end of the day, Cedric would be mine.

_**

* * *

(Alyssa's POV)**_

I was halfway to the Hospital Wing when Oliver saw me. "Hey, just the person I was looking for." he said running up to me.

I gave him a nervous smile, hoping he wasn't as observant as his girlfriend. "Hey Ols, what's up?"

"Do you know where Ced is? We were supposed to meet up this morning to discuss strategy against Slytherin, but he never showed up."

"He was still sleeping when I left to meet Katie."

His eyes widened. "Sleeping?!" He looked at his watch. "It's nearly lunchtime."

"He must've had a late night last night." I mentally slapped myself. _Way to keep him in the dark. Alyssa you idiot!_

"Late night? What made him have a late night?"

"I don't know. I was way asleep by the time he came back. So I have no idea why he had a late night." I babbled.

Oliver gave me a concerned look. "Lyssa, are you okay? You're babbling."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah I'm fine. Just not feeling real well. I'm actually on my way to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Here, let me take you."

"No!" I shouted. I cleared my throat. "I mean, no thanks. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"Okay." He kissed my cheek. "I hope you feel better. Get some rest, you look beat."

"Will do big brother. If I see Cedric, I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"Thanks little sis. I'll see you later."

I let out a sigh of relief as I watched Oliver leave. I had avoided the bullet, so to speak. Feeling slightly bad for lying, I continued my way to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called out as I opened the doors to the Hospital Wing. "Are you here?"

"Of course I'm here." Pomfrey said, coming out of her office. "Where else would I be? Now, what do you need?"

"Um...well.." I stuttered, suddenly feeling a mix of embarrassment and nerves.

"Yes? Well spit it out."

"I need the morning-after potion!" I blurted out. Me plus nervousness equals badness.

Pomfrey looked surprised. "Miss Wood! Did I hear you clearly?"

"Yes ma'am." I said quietly.

"Come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her office. "Sit." she ordered. I did as told, you don't mess with Pomfrey. She's almost as scary as McGonagall. "Now Miss Wood, am I correct that you asked for the morning after potion?"

I stared at my silver-painted fingernails. "Yes ma'am."

"Was this intercourse consensual?"

I felt myself blush. "Yes."

"Right then." Pomfrey stood and walked to her cabinet. She pulled out a red oblong shaped bottle and handed it to me. "Take one gulp of this and you'll be fine."

I uncorked the bottle and took one drink. The liquid was cool as it went down my throat and tasted like cherries. I corked the bottle and handed it back. "Thank you." I stood to leave.

"Hold your broomsticks Miss Wood. Sit back down." I nodded and returned to my chair. She put the bottle back in the cabinet and sat at her desk. "I'm going to assume that, since it was consensual, you will be having intercourse again."

"More than likely."

"Well, I believe you should be placed on birth control. The last thing Hogwarts needs is to open a nursery." I must've looked ashamed, because she then added, "Don't worry deary, you're not the only student that is engaging in intercourse. I prescribe birth control to someone at least once a week." She opened the cabinet once more and retrieved a small rectangular blue box. "Take one of these everyday at the same time. Just put one under your tongue and it'll dissolve."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I said while accepting the box.

"Now, this only prevents you from getting pregnant. It doesn't prevent sexually transmitted diseases. So use a condom, especially if there are multiple partners."

I could feel my face burning up with embarrassment again. "Yes ma'am. May I go?"

She nodded. "Yes. Remember to come see me when you take your last pill."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." I stood and left, box in hand. If I ever hear the word 'intercourse' again, I very well may kill myself.

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here." Cho said as I closed the doors to the Hospital Wing.

"Merlin Chang! Are you my personal stalker now or what?" I said, heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey! I want to talk to you!" she exclaimed, following me.

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

She grabbed my arm. "If you don't stop, I'll tell Oliver what you did last night."

I stopped walking and took my arm back. "What are you talking about Chang? I didn't do anything last night."

Cho smirked. "You little liar. I saw you and Cedric last night. You guys have been having sex."

I sighed, grateful no one was around. "So what? Cedric and I have been having sex. Big deal."

"It is a big deal. To Oliver anyway."

"Point being?"

"You know just as well as I do that your brother would go berserk if he knew. So I'll make you a deal. You break up with Cedric and I won't tell Oliver his sister had sex with his best friend." She smiled smugly.

I shook my head, a small smile on my face. "You think you're all that, don't you Chang. It is true that if Oliver knew, he would lose it. You weren't wrong about that. But what you forgot is that, if Oliver knew where Cedric's hands, and various other body parts, have been, he'd murder him in cold blood. Now, you wouldn't want that now would you?" Cho was silent, her smug smile wiped completely off her face. I grinned. "I think we're done here."

_**

* * *

(Roger's POV)**_

_Screw this._ I thought. _I'm not waiting for Cho._ I made my way to the Quidditch Pitch where the Gryffindor team was practicing. I wanted to see Diggory in pain. He deserved it. No one is allowed to touch **my** Alyssa. "Oi! Wood!" I called out to the Gryffindor Keeper.

Oliver told his team to keep practicing and few down to me. "What do you want Davies? I'm in the middle of practice."

"Yeah, couldn't tell." I said with sarcasm in my voice. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway. I've got something that you really should know."

**

* * *

Trinity**:Well, here's a longish chapter. Turns out, I won't be spending as much time away as I thought. My sister is doing really well, so I don't have to go down as much to stay with her. Yayness!!! I hope you liked the chapter. I've been trying to get it posted. This is week is crazy. My dad's family is up here this week to celebrate my grandparents' 50th anniversary. We're having a party on Friday. We also have all sorts of stuff going on tomorrow and Thursday. It wouldn't be so bad, cept that my dad's two brothers don't exactly get along with my aunt...actually, aside from grandma and grandpa, none of us get along with my aunt very well. Hence the crazy week. Anyway, I will post as soon as possible. Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 11

_**(Alyssa's POV)**_

"Well, well, good morning sleepy head." I joked as Cedric sat next to me at the Hufflepuff table not long after lunch started.

"Morning." he replied in midst of a huge yawn.

"My brother's looking for you by the way." I took a bite of my BLT, minus the lettuce of course, and took a drink. "Something about missing a strategy meeting."

"Oh hell. I totally forgot." He gave me a knowing smirk. "I was completely exhausted by the time I got to bed. I wonder why."

I held up my hands. "Hey! I was just as exhausted, but I still managed to get up at a decent hour." Just as we were about to kiss, the doors to the Great Hall flew open, banging against the walls. I looked towards the entrance and my eyes widened. His face completely red, Oliver looked furious. No wait, he was **pissed as hell**. "That must've been one hell of a meeting you missed."

Cedric turned and looked positively frightened. "Diggory! You bastard!" Oliver yelled. "I'm going to fuckin' kill you!"

"Oh shit!" Cedric exclaimed before he took off running away from Oliver. He didn't get very far before Oliver tackled him. "Wood! What are you doing?!"

Oliver slammed his fist into Cedric's face. "How dare you! I trusted you!"

"Oliver!" I screamed. "Missing a meeting is no reason to kill my boyfriend! For Merlin's sake Diggory! Fight back!"

By this time the hall had filled up with students. Almost everyone could be heard shouting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Katie shoved her way to the front of the ever-growing crowd. "Oliver Wood! What are you doing?!"

Cedric used his weight to roll over, causing him to be on top. "Was the meeting that important?" he asked after punching Oliver in the face.

"It's not the meeting you twit!" Oliver shifted and was once more on top, giving Cedric a piece of his mind...with his fist. The two boys continued to pummel each other.

I was about to try and stop them myself when I caught sight of the Weasley Twins. "Oi! George! Fred! Make them stop!"

The twins wasted no time in pulling Oliver and Cedric apart. Cedric, being held back by Fred, spat out some blood. "If it wasn't the meeting, what was it?"

Oliver struggled against George's grasp. "You stole her innocence! How dare you have sex with my sister!"

Everyone gasped and I felt my face redden. "Oliver!" I shouted.

He turned to his glare to me. "And you! How could you let him do that to you?! Mum didn't raise you to be some, some...HARPY TRAMP!"

My eyes narrowed. "That's it!" I looked at Fred. "You take him to the Hospital Wing and make sure he stays there." I grabbed Oliver's shirt collar. "And you, you're coming with me."

"Shouldn't he go to the Hospital Wing too?" George asked.

"Yeah." Katie said. "Cedric did quite a number on him."

"Oh, he'll go." I said. "When I'm done with him. Let go George." George did as told and I headed to the lake, pulling my brother with me.

* * *

"What is your damage Oliver?!" I yelled. "What gives you the right to beat my boyfriend and call me a tramp?!"

"I'm your older brother!" he yelled back. "And what gives you the right to...to..."

"To have sex! That's right! I said it! CEDRIC AND I HAD SEX! Lots of different times and different ways! It's my body Oliver and I will do with it what I want!"

We glared at each other for a long time before Oliver finally sighed and looked away. "At least tell me you guys were safe." he said quietly.

I smiled up at him. "Of course." I saw no need to tell him **everything**. "I even got on the pill today."

"Well...I'm not happy about it. But it's not worth losing my best friend and sister over." He felt his swollen cheek. "Now can I please go see Pomfrey? Katie'll never forgive Cedric if I scar."

"Yeah. And neither will your fan club." I linked my arm with his. "Come on. Let's go."

_**

* * *

(Cedric's POV)**_

Madam Pomfrey had just finished patching up my split cheek when Oliver and Alyssa arrived. Fred stood from his place on the bed next to mine. "Well, looks like my shift is over." He patted my knee. "Good luck Ced. You'll need it." He walked out, waving to the Wood siblings.

"Here's the other patient." Alyssa said, gently pushing Oliver towards Pomfrey.

"Good gracious Miss Wood." the medi-witch said while pushing Oliver onto the bed Fred had just vacated. "How to you inspire such violence?"

Alyssa sat on my bed by my legs and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I'm going to assume that you have curbed your murderous impulses Mr. Wood." Madam Pomfrey said after finishing her work on Oliver.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Very good." She stood and looked at the both of us. "Now I want you boys to stay overnight. You gave each other concussions and I need to observe you both."

"Yes ma'am." the three of us said. Pomfrey nodded and went back to her office. A sort of silence fell over us. "So I've decided." I said, breaking the silence. "Next time, we let our fan clubs fight for us."

Oliver nodded. "I agree. We need to stay intact for the Quidditch season."

"What is it with you boys and Quidditch?" Alyssa asked somewhat accusingly. She looked at Oliver. "Not thirty minutes ago you were dying to rip his head off and now you're back to being best buds?"

I shrugged. "That's how boys work."

She rolled her eyes. "Boys, I'll never understand them." She shook her head and grabbed my bandaged hand. "Now what I want to know is who told you about us, signing Ced's death warrant."

"Davies told me."

"Roger?" Alyssa said at the same time I said, "Davies?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. He came up to me at practice, saying he had something I needed to know."

"But how did Davies find out?"

"Chang." Alyssa said with as much venom as possible.

"What about her?" Oliver and I asked.

"She came up to me this afternoon and said she'd make me a deal. She wouldn't tell you that we had sex if I dumped you." she explained, nodding to me or Oliver when appropriate. "Roger must've been in on it too. But I convinced Chang not to tell."

Oliver shrugged. "Well apparently he didn't get the memo."

I still didn't completely understand. "But why? I mean, I get why Cho wanted to do it. She can't take no for an answer. But what was Davies' reasoning? I always thought he liked me."

Alyssa furrowed her brow. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." She stood and gently kissed my lips. She then kissed Oliver's forehead. "You boys behave while I'm gone. I'll come by after dinner and bring Katie with me." She left with a little wave.

_**

* * *

(Alyssa's POV)**_

The Great Hall was still buzzing with gossip of Oliver and Cedric's fight when I entered in my search for Roger. I finally found him at the far end of the Ravenclaw table. "Davies!" I yelled getting his attention. "Outside! Now!" He knew he was in trouble and followed me out without complaint. We stopped by the Grand Staircase, slightly hidden.

"What's wrong Alyssa?" Roger asked, obviously nervous. I couldn't blame him, you should never cross a Wood.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" I repeated, my tone much like the one Mrs. Weasley uses when dealing with the twins. "What's wrong is that you very nearly got my boyfriend killed! What the hell were you thinking?!" Roger mumbled his answer. "What?"

"I wanted Cedric out of the way!"

"You wanted Ced—what?"

He grabbed my hands. "I love you Alyssa Wood. I've loved you ever since the beginning of last year. You should be with me, not that pretty boy Diggory."

I took my hands back. "I'm sorry Roger. I love Cedric and nothing or no one's going to change that."

"That's only because you don't know what you're missing." he said as he leaned down to try and kiss me.

I backed away before he made contact. "No Roger."

"You don't know what you're saying. He roughly pulled me against him and crashed his lips so hard against mine it actually hurt.

I pushed him off and kneed him in the groin, sending him to his knees. "You listen Davies and you listen good." I said through clenched teeth. "I love Cedric and he loves me. Nothing you and/or Chang cook up will separate us. Now, I'm not going to tell Cedric or my brother about this, I don't fancy either of them going to Azkaban. But know this, you put one **toe** out of line and I will say the word. You got me?"

"Yes." he hissed in pain.

"Good. Make sure Chang gets the message too." Without one glance at him, I made my way to the common room rather pleased with myself.

_**

* * *

(Cho's POV)**_

I was on my way to the Great Hall, hoping to catch Roger before he did something stupid, when I heard someone groan on the other side of the stairs. I hurried over and found Roger laying on the floor. "Roger!" I exclaimed and helped him up. "What happened? Who did this?"

"Alyssa." he groaned.

I put his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist, letting him lean on me. "Why?"

He let out a long sigh. "I didn't wait for you and told Wood. He and Diggory got into it. Alyssa confronted me. I tried to kiss her and she kneed me." We began heading to Ravenclaw Tower. "She said she wouldn't tell either boy if we behaved. So please, give up on Diggory. I'm too young and beautiful to die."

I rolled my eyes and answered the riddle. I helped him through the door. "I guess I should. He and Alyssa will never break up."

"I guess our plan didn't work." he said as we headed towards his room. I nodded. "So," he said after some silence. "Wanna hook up?" I shrugged and closed his door.

**

* * *

Trinity:** Woot! Another chapter. Sorry the fight scene sucked. I have an even harder time writing fight scenes then sex scenes. This story is winding down, I've already got the ending in my mind. There's only about one or two more chapters left. But, I do have an idea for a sequel if you guys want one. Please let me know ASAP. Only 7 more days till my 20th bday (aka July 17th)!! :D Please review.


	13. Chapter 12

_**(Alyssa's POV)**_

"Well now. You're in a good mood." Katie said. We had just finished dinner and were now heading up to the Hospital Wing, each with a plate of food for our boys.

I smiled. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Why's that?"

I sighed. "For the first time, everything seems to be going right. Cedric and I are doing great. Oliver has finally accepted the fact that we're dating. And Cho and Roger are off our backs. I couldn't ask for more. Well, except for passing my classes with all Os. I'd be okay with that."

Katie nodded. "Yes, all Os would be great."

"So what are your plans for Christmas break?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. My parents are talking about going to visit some family in America."

"That sounds fun." I shrugged again. "I think we're just staying here, like usual. The Diggory's will probably come by for Christmas dinner, as usual."

We each pushed a door to the Hospital Wing open. "But this year you'll be kissing Cedric under the mistletoe instead of just dreaming about it." Katie said while laughing.

"You dreamt about kissing me under the mistletoe?" Cedric asked. I just shrugged, I couldn't be embarressed around hime anymore. I handed him his plate. "Thanks."

"So what brought up mistletoe?" Oliver asked after accepting his plate from Katie and making room for her to sit.

"We were discussing our plans for Christmas break." Katie answered. "I'm probably going to America."

"I said we'd be doing the usual."

Both boys nodded. "Probably." Oliver then groaned. "Except this year I'll have to deal with you two snogging the whole time."

Cedric and I smirked. "Probably."

"Great." he sighed. Katie, Ced, and I broke out into laughter.

* * *

_**(Christmas Day)**_

The sun was just coming through my curtains when a loud pop announced the appearance of someone in my room. "Whoever you are." I mumbled, barely coherent. "You leave this room right now unless you want to lose an appendage." I buried my head back in my pillow. Instead of the pop of whoever apperating out of my room, I heard my floorboards creak as they came closer to my bed. My bed shifted as whoever climbed in next to me. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see none other than Cedric smiling at me.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered after placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled back. "Merry Christmas. I thought you were Oliver."

He gave me an inquiring look. "Does Oliver often apperate into your room and then crawl into your bed?"

I shrugged. "You never know." I snuggled into him. "What are you doing here this early?"

He ran his hand up and down my side, sending shivers up and down my spine. "I couldn't wait to see you again."

"You just saw me last night."

"So?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He began kissing my neck as his hands went to the waist band of my Christmas themed boyshorts. With little help from me he removed them and tossed them to the floor. He slipped two fingers into me and began pumping in and out while the other hand slid up under my long sleeved pj shirt and began fondling one breast.

"Oh Cedric." I moaned, my body shaking as I came. I removed his hands and took of my shirt, letting it join my underwear. "I want you. Now." He smiled and removed his clothes, tossing them to the floor as well. He climbed on top of me and I spread my legs for him. He entered me very slowly, both of us savoring the sensation of being physically connected. This was the first time we'd been _together_ since break started a week ago.

My legs wrapped around his waist and my hips met every thrust. I was teetering on the edge of my orgasm when my door was thrown open. "Merry Chris—" Oliver stooped in the middle of his salutation, realizing what he had just walked in on. The three of us were frozen, staring at each other.

"Well now...this is awkward." Cedric said finally.

"Yup." Oliver said. "And you get to explain it to Mom."

Our looks of confusion soon turned to horror as Mom appeared behind Oliver. "Merlin's beard!" she screamed.

"Uh...Merry Christmas???"

_**THE END

* * *

**_

_**Trinity:**_ Oh man! I am sooooo sorry for not updating. My life has been completely insane as of late. My fiancee left for boot camp in July, graduated in October, and we got married in November. The emotional rollercoaster I have been on just keeps going and going, much like the Energizer Bunny. But, I made a promise to myself that I'd finish this story by Christmas. And I did! I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for ending it so abruptly, but for obvious reasons it's rather difficult for me to write romance stories right now. Please review and thank you very much. ;D_  
_


End file.
